


Sparklings in Disguise

by HorseGirl365



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseGirl365/pseuds/HorseGirl365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bumblebee gets turn into a sparkling his teams just can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bumblebaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you enjoy! Please comment if you would like to add a suggestion for later chapters or tell me if I could do better somewhere and what to improve on. I do NOT own any thing about the Transformers.

The Scrapyard  
Bumblebee’s POV

“Fixit, I want to see!”, Grimlock whined.

“I located it so it’s mine”, Fixit retorted.

“Yeah, well I led to the team on that raid, so give it here!” Strongarm countered.

“Oh like you were the one you swiped it out from under Steeljaw’s nose and claw! I personally remember myself doing that!”, Sideswipe said with pride as he grabbed for the ancient Cybertronian relic.

The fight has gone on since they returned from that supposed to be team bonding exercise. How can I end it?, I thought.

“What happened next, sir?”, Slipstream asked.

“Did the Cons’ actually finish project Iacon?”, Jetstorm asked with interest. Drift just stood there curiosity in his optics waiting to find out what happen next in the story I was telling about the time Optimus lost his memory and joined the Decepticons.

“Well, actually Opti-”

“What does this do?”, Grimlock said as he touch something on the relic.Suddenly a blue beam shot straight for Sideswipe and Strongarm.

“Nooooooooooooooooo!!!”, I cried as he push the teenagers out of the blast at the last second taking the hit myself.

Strongarm POV

The last thing I heard was Bumblebee shouting ‘No’ with extra o’s as I was pushed out of the way of a blue laser that appeared out of nowhere, aiming right at me. As I was recovering from the shock I heard groans and moans in the background as smoke grew around the area. 

Bumblebee’s POV

At first the pain was unbearable as my body fought off the changing sensation, but as quickly as the pain came on a new tickling feeling emerged.

“Lieutenant are you okay?”, I heard the panic in Strongarm voice.

“Bee, where are you?” Grimlock shouted. As much as I want to tell my team I was fine I just could not seem to find my voice. When I was finally able to open my mouth a strange sound came out.

“What was that?” Drift said alertly. I heard weapons coming out. For some reason I felt scared even though I knew it was my teammates my friends who would never harm me. I was about to open my mouth again when the fog cleared and I saw my team. They appeared to have all grown, even the minicons who in comparison were just taller than me. ‘Wait” I thought ‘how could this be’. then it came to me ‘That ray!, what if I shrunk due to that beam!’, I thought as I heard gasps above me. After a long period of silence it was Sideswipe that broke the silence.

Sideswipe’s POV

“Whoa, Bee what happened to you?” The little guy-Bumblebee looked at me as though he was confused.

“You shrunk.”, I said a bit in shock myself.

“Actually,” Fixit said, “His body is not the only thing that changed.”

“What do you mean?”, Strongarm said like she didn’t know to punch someone (Probably Sideswipe) or need a hug.

“Well, our leader seems to…. when he hit the blast managed to fern-burn-TURN himself into a….well into….”

“Into what!!!” Grimlock cried, “The suspense is killing me!”

“Into, well this will come as a shock, but into a….a….Sparkling.”

“WHAT!” we all cried.

“I said he turned-”, Fixit said again this time interrupted.

“We KNOW what you said!” Strongarm said a bit too harshly. Bumblebee shook his head like he was having a crazy dream as his optics fill up with energon tears.

I cracked up. Bumblebee. A Sparkling. This day could not get any better! Well, it could if Strongarm turned into one as well….That would be hilarious. Suddenly a wailing sound emerged. We all looked down it was Bumblebee. Strongarm scooped him up gently and then scolded me.

“Look what you did! You made him cry!”, That just made Bee wail even louder.

 

Bumblebee’s POV

Did this really just happen? Have I actually understood Fixit telling me I was a Sparkling? It appeared my team did as Sideswipe was cracking up. Maybe it won’t be so bad I thought trying to comfort myself. Then I realized I would have to rely on my team for literally everything I needed including energon. ‘Oh they will never let me live this down’, I thought. Just thinking that made me cry. One of the bots scooped me up into a warm chassis as I was faintly aware of Strongarm scolding Sideswipe for making me cry. Then without reason I became hungry very hungry so to get there attention I cried louder.

“Oh, what did I do now?”, Strongarm said worried as I cried again. As then to answer my question my tanks rumbled. Oh how embarrassing.

“Are you hungry little guy?”, She asked me. I nodded my head yes. She carried me over to our energon storage and picked up a medium-grade cube. Fixit then came on the scene.  
“NO! Do NOT feed him that!”, He cried.

“Why?” Strongarm said clearly confused.

“Sparklings have very sensitive tanks, here, use this.”, Fixit said handing the Cadet a small cube of low-grade.

“Oh, okay.” 

She then readjusted me into a more comfortable position and held out the energon in front of me I grabbed it partly because I wanted to have and mostly to prove that I could still do things myself. Even though I did drink it most of it made a mess over my paint job.

“Ut-Oh”, I giggled. Why I found this funny I had no idea. Grimlock strolled over to us smiling as he said, “Looks like somebot needs a bath!”

“Here you do that. He made a mess over my sirens, I need to get it off before it dries.”, Strongarm ordered passing me a bit harshly into Grimlock.

“But I don’t know anything about taking care of sparklings!”, Grimlock complained.

“Than have Fixit help you!”

“But-”

“No buts.”

Grimlock's POV

When Strongarm used that tone even I knew to stop arguing with her. I look down at Bee to make sure he was okay by that hard shove and it appeared he was. "Okay little guy let's get you clean off.", I told him. He gave me puppy-eyes like he really did not want to get cleaned. "Sorry Bee, but no can do, Strongarm said you had too." He gave me some more puppy-eyes this time with a quivering lip. Even though I don't do cute, I had to say it was so adorable that thankfully just as I was about to give in, the proximity alarms went off like crazy. 

"Sorry Bee!", I cried as I put him down, "Fixit will do your bath, this bot has Con's to smash!"

Bumblebee's POV

After Grim left, I cried, I really truly cried with all my spark. I felt abandoned and it did not help the alarms were still blaring. At the time I had two thoughts controlling my head. Thought one (The more noble) was I need to go and help my team, and the other was that the alarms were scary. Why I thought the alarms, the same one I heard hundreds of time before, were scary I had no idea. But the child inside of me thought they were so I continued to cry, wail, and flail around.

“There, there lieutenant let’s get you cleaned sup-pup-UP. The alarms will turn off soon no reason to be afraid.”,Fixit told me soothingly, as he struggled to pick me up. The poor bot. He half carried me half dragged me over to our makeshift wash racks which included a tub mainly used by the minicons. Fixit upon reaching the tub plopped myself in there and started pouring cleaning solution in there. It was not too cold nor hot. The liquid felt really nice on my armor and plating. I chirped happily, instantly reminding myself that was somewhat how I talk during most of my time on Team Prime, that caused me to smile sadly.

After a few minutes the child inside me got bored so I start to spray Fixit thinking it would be fun and it was. Well until he showed up.

“Hello there minicon. What have we got here?”


	2. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!!! Chapter 2 is up and running I hope you all enjoy! I am looking for some ideas for chapter 3,4,5 to do with baby Bee if you have any just put them in the comment section below.

The Scrapyard  
Bumblebee’s POV

I was shocked at the unexpected appearance of my former teammate. Or rather I should say teammates as all the members of Team Prime with the exception of Optimus, Knockout and myself revealed themselves from the shadows. I was way more than excited or happy. I was ecstatic. I chirped to show my happiness as I could barely speak and never mind walk yet.

“Don’t make me ask again Minicon or else.”, Ultra Magnus threatened.

“I would tell the Commander. He was Optimus Prime’s Lieutenant.”, Wheeljack said as he strolled over.

“Oh, I am Fixit, and this is your-”

“BUMBLEBEE?!”, Ratchet gasped.

“Ratch, what do you mean?”, Arcee said as all the other members of Team Prime gave him confused looks.

“Puh-lease,” Ratchet sighed,”Look at the sparkling very carefully. At his color, frame, and then optics.”

Well this wasn’t how I expected my first meeting with my old team on Earth. Getting turned into a sparkling, and now being stared at like I was some sort of alien. Well, technically I appeared I was. After what seemed like forever another round of gasps and shocked looks occur. The only difference with this team was Arcee’s reaction.

“What did you do to him Decepticon?!?!?”, She exclaimed pulling out her weapons.

“What! No,no,no! I did not do this!”, Fixit cried at fear crossed his face.

“Then WHO did!?!”, Bulkhead cried taking his lead from Arcee and pulling out his wrecking ball.

“There was a relic, and a mean-seam-”, Fixit stumbled. I hit him so he could continue, while Ratchet shot me a disapproving glance.

“BEAM shot off and hit him. And well I think you can see the result.”, Fixit concluded.

“So you're telling me, that Bee is stuck like this?,”Smokescreen asked looking like he was trying to hold back snickers.

“For the time being.”

I was right. But it wasn’t just Smokescreen but Bulkhead and Wheeljack too who laughed at my sad state. I pouted, a little, before Ratchet got them to shut up by whacking their helms with a wrench.

“Be nice,”He scolded. I smiled, at least someone didn’t change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Strongarm POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I speed off to get to the car wash I found a while back Fixit just had to comm. me about a cybertronian spotting. Wonderful. The Decepticons couldn’t have picked a better timing. As I continued to drove along to meet Grimlock, Sideswipe, and Drift, I realized I was being kind of selfish, because it was technically our fault that we got Bee stuck in a sparkling state while here I was complaining about my paint job.

But hey, if Steeljaw never had that relic then we would have never accidently turned Bumblebee into a sparkling. So it was all Steeljaw’s fault in a sense. Just thinking about that mech made me stop dead flat, believing that it was him coming with his pack for revenge and if Bumblebee isn’t with us…

‘NO! Don’t think that way. The lieutenant is safe. Stop worrying. Fixit said a cybertronian sighting, it could be an Autobot. But on what odds would that be.’

 

:::“Strongarm! Watch what teammate you driving into!”::: Sideswipe said over the comm. link.

“What?”, my train of thought ceased, “Oh, sorry about that Sideswipe. I was thinking about something else and not on the road.”

“Since when, have you not been focused on the road?,” Sideswipe asked clearly surprised.

“Since, because of us the Lieutenant, became a sparkling, and- FOLLOW THE SPEED LIMIT”

“Geez, Party Pooper! I am 5 mph above it. It is not that bad!”, Sideswipe told her obviously miffed.

“It would do well for both of you to stop fighting before you reveal our presence.”, Drift told the two teenagers sternly as he transformed and deployed his minicons.

I looked around after I transformed. Almost instantly I found the cause of the signal. A large cybertronian ship called the Jackhammer II. Hmm. Why did that name sound familiar.

“Alright, here is the plan. Fir-”, I started to say but Sideswipe interrupted me.

“You made a plan. That is so unlike you!”, Sideswipe laughed.

“Good one, Sides.”, Grimlock chuckled.

“Yes. Ha ha very funny. Now the plan is first we sneak aboard. Then we split up and find the Con/Bot. When you find him/her do not engage call for backup. Clear?”

“Crystal.”, Sideswipe replied.

“Huh?”, Grimlock spoke as we all stared at him strangely.

“What? It is an Earth expression my creator taught me.”

“Okay then. Let’s umm. Roll out?”, I said feeling a bit bad that we gave Bee such a hard time with his catch phrases. It really isn’t all that cracked up to be. Anyway I shook the thought away as we approached the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time Skip)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard the steady beat of my pedes on the metal ship’s floor. Each step I took meant getting closer to the driver and crew on this massive ship. Although I excel at following the rules and history on the war, I can’t help but think of why the name sounded so familiar. I know I heard it somewhere before. Either from the Lieutenant or from my books, maybe both. Suddenly my come link came in.

“Everybot report ….west wing… We found….Backup may be…”, Slipstream’s voice crackled over the comm. I pondered on this as I sprinted towards the west wing. It must be some sort of defense protocol that scrambled comm. link signals. Whatever the reason I hoped this bot proved to be friendly.

It seemed like forever but I finally got to the west wing where I saw a few of the other bots. It appeared we were just waiting on Grimlock.

“So what now?”, Grimlock’s whisper of a voice startled me.

“Grimlock, you just gave me a spark attack!”, I cried trying to keep the volume down.

“Sorry…,” He mumbled incoherently. 

“Moving on.”, Sideswipe said, “What is the plan?”

“Charge in from different doors of the room surround him. If Decepticon take in custody.”, I said like we have been over this a thousand times before.

“And if an Autobot.”, Jetstorm prompted but earned an approving glance from Drift(For once).

“We will figure that out then.”, I told them earning some approving looks(Drift and the Minicons.) and some very strange looks(Grimlock and Sideswipe.) 

“You know Bee just might have a rival for the leadership position when he gets turned back.,” Sideswipe complimented, “Because that plan there, solid.” I would have blushed if I was a human because Sideswipe agreeing with me and complimenting me about it is not a sentence I thought I would ever hear or think.

“Alright servos in.”, More puzzled looks, “It is a human thing.”

“Ohhhhh”, They all exclaimed except for Drift, but still put his servo in.

“1,2,3 FOR BUMBLEBEE!”, we all exclaimed as we charged in.

I like everyone else was about to engage with who ever this bot was when one word Sideswipe spoke in disbelieve stuck with me and that word was….

“DAD?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... Sorry for the Cliffhanger. Again. So, I am look for ideas for 3,4,5. If you have any just post them in the comment section below. Yours Ideas will be credited.  
> Also please don't give me a hard time updating. I found myself with free time and posting won't usually be an amount of days a week to a month depending on my time and the chapter length, is more appropriate.-HorseGirl365 out for now


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this done a few days ago but never got a chance to post it. Chapter 4 is currently being written and I should have it up by New Year's. Happy Holidays to all!

Jackhammer II  
Sideswipe’s POV

 

Of all the mechs I thought we would meet on this ship I would have never thought it would be my creator or as humans called it my ‘dad’.

“Sides? Is that you?,” My dad ran over to us and he embraced me in a warm hug. 

“Yes sir,” I replied pulling him off of me.

“Do you have ANY idea how worried Sunstreaker and I were when you wouldn’t come home!!!!,” Father scolded me in that ranting voice he picked up from his boss during the Great War.

“Sorry…,” I mumbled unintelligibly. 

“Sorry DOESN’T cut it!!!!!!!,” My dad said now clearly enraged, “You have no idea how relieved I was when Bumblebee called me to tell me that you were with him. At least someone was reliable.”

Feeling so embarrassed that my father was treating me like a bad youngling, I was more than happy when Strongarm spoke up. “Sir, with all due respect, it was my fault that Sideswipe ended up here.”

“So you must be Ironhide and Chromia daughter. The cadet right? Well let me tell you something, little lady, when you go back to Cybertron your parents won’t be happy campers as the humans say.” Father said in a tone, which made Strongarm glup. Reasonably so because if what I heard was correct Ironhide was Prime’s weapons specialist, and he could be very trigger happy sometimes and Chromia was part of the Seven Stars an elite group of Femmes that served with the Autobots before they got separated during the Great War. This would not end well for Strongarm.

“You know, looking around I don’t see Bee anywhere. Do you know why he isn’t following our instructions and following you at all times?”

I would have been mortified at his behavior if not for the scenario. We hung our heads in shame as the minicons, Drift, and Grimlock just stood still in shock.

“About that dad, ummm… there was kinda an umm…. incident…. you may want to come with us…. to see it for yourself.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bumblebee’s POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scrapyard

I was great to see the team again. And although Knockout is an Autobot now I was happy he didn’t show up. That would be disastrous, considering he was Sideswipe’s father and that he entrusted me to take Sideswipe under my door wing, my new...state...wouldn’t be so nice. I shuddered a little bit considering a few solar cycles ago he was a Decepticon saying, “Prepare for Surgery!” at us whenever his finnish got ruined. I wonder if he is still like that(Finnish crazy not the “Prepare for Surgery” part).

“What do you mean, this is Bumblebee?” A voice said from upwards.

“I mean, there was a relic and a beam of light and this happened. At least according to the Minicon, Knockout.” Ratchet grumbled.

Oh great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A hill near the Scrapyard  
Sideswipe’s POV

While the others took dad back to the scrapyard, I went to a nearby hill to think and be alone. It was great, until Strongarm just came out of nowhere and sat next to me.

“So, it must be nice having a dad that searched for you. Mine didn’t,” Strongarm said in attempt to be social.

“Yeah, a finnish crazy, ex-’Con for a dad. He probably came just because Ultra Magnus told him to,” I snarled.

“Knockout is a DECEPTICON!,” Strongarm cried pulling out her law-datapad.

“Ex-’Con. He is an Autobot now, So you can put that datapad away. ”

“Oh… I am sorry if I offended you.”

“Naw it is okay. I get that reaction a lot. Bots expect Sunny and I to turn out to be a ‘Con just like him all the time. Although most don’t whip out a datapad on law,” I ended playfully.

“I’m sorry about that. I mean about you and Sunny, not the datapads. I guess I can relate my dad although an Autobot through and through is a bit of what you would call trigger happy. Once on my Spark-Day celebration, Prowl gave me a gift with a purple label and my day blew it up thinking it was a Decepticon!” Strongarm exclaimed.

“Really?” I replied with interested.

“And there was another time my Carrier and I were walking when the owner startled her. Let’s just say we were banned from that store forever.”

“At least your life was interesting. If it wasn’t helping out in the Med-Bay with Father and Ratchet, Sunny and I were being trained in the art of buffing and paint-job perfection.” 

Strongarm laughed at this before she realize what it meant, “Wait… Buffing and paint-job perfection? Are you serious?”

“Sadly yes.”

“That must be why your paint is so pristine.”

It was my turn to laugh, “Pristine? Please, I was always number three at that. Sunstreaker was always better than I. Turning out to be just like Sire in the paint-job division.” 

“Who is Sunstreaker?,” Strongarm questioned.

“My twin. Spilt-spark twin to be exact.”

“WHAT?! Do you know how rare spilt-spark twins are? Why, including you and Sunstreaker there’s-” She paused for a second probably pulling up multiple records on unsuspecting bots, “Four! Wow I never had the privilege to meet one before because all the others are-were decepticons, and wow, I can’t believe it!”

“Neither could we. If fact we would have never known if we haven’t gone on that prank I proposed,” I chuckled, remembering that night and Sunny’s reaction to it. We always known we were twins, but to be spilt sparks, that explained so much.

“Prank? What prank?” Strongarm frowned.

“Which one do you want to know about? They didn’t call us the Twin Terrors for nothing!”

“Forget I said anything,” Strongarm said clearly disgusted, “Let’s just head back to the Scrapyard.”

“No, seriously which one?!” I called after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scrapyard 3rd person ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You did WHAT?!” Ratchet bellowed at Smokescreen. The said bot coward by the control center under Ratchet’s enraged optics.

“I didn’t mean it! I had no idea this would happen!” Smokescreen gulped.

“He is just a Sparkling now! You should have at least told us where you were going! For all we know he could be sparkling-napped and tortured by the Decepticons, or worse the humans….” Arcee trailed off remembering the struggles all Cybertronians had with M.E.C.H.

“We’re not bad!” Russell cried, but Denny quickly shushed him, saying that the bots were remembering something/someone else.

“If we're going to find him then it is best that we stopped arguing and worked together to find him and bring him home safely,” Ultra Magnus said, just like Optimus would do.

“So when we do, Be Prepared.” Wheeljack declared pulling out his grenades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the third installment of SiD. Chapter 4 will be up soon. As for Strongarm's parents I couldn't come up with much else. 
> 
> If you were wondering why the B and P in Be Prepared was capitalized it was because it is a reference to Disney' The Lion King's song "Be Prepared" sung by Scar.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if I made the characters too OOC, just keep in mind this is my first fan-fiction. Once again if you have any comments, suggestions, on what to do or how to make it better just reply in the comment section below.-HorseGirl365 out for now.


End file.
